1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to computerized systems and methods for simulating medical conditions and, even more particularly, for personalizing the visual display of medical conditions with augmented reality.
2. The Relevant Technology
Existing computer interfaces enable users to access a variety of information, including information about medical conditions. For example, computer interfaces enable a user to submit a query for medical information and to thereafter view the results of their query displayed as text and images. Some systems are also capable of rendering information in rich formats, such as animations and interactive modeling.
A new type of interfacing, comprising augmented reality, enables an image of an environment to be captured from a camera and to be augmented or modified with simulated or supplemental imagery that makes it appear as though the environment actually contains the simulated or supplemental imagery. In some instances, the processes associated with augmented reality can be performed in real-time.
Despite these advances, however, there are currently no systems available for enabling a user to see how a particular medical condition will affect the user, in real-time, with augmented reality.